


Poker Face Was Her Name

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Exhaustion, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Makoto and Ren are left to confront Shadow Sae alone, and it quickly becomes clear that they aren't going to be able to win with brute force alone. Perhaps they have something else that they can use? Sex. It's sex. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Kudos: 43





	Poker Face Was Her Name

After the trials and tribulations set forth by Sae Niijima's palace, The Phantom Thieves weren't able to reach her treasure as a collective. First, Ann and Ryuji had been pulled behind to take care of some shadows, then Morgana and Haru a little while later. As Yusuke and Akechi prepared to fight a surprise miniboss not far from the treasure itself, Futaba had offered to stay behind with them in order to help them achieve victory. 

Makoto and Ren weren't supposed to fight Sae by themselves, they were supposed to wait at the elevator for the others to catch up, but as Ren stepped into the elevator to check whether they would be able to ride it all the way up to the treasure, the door slammed shut behind him. Having noticed that it was about to, Makoto managed to slip in alongside him, prompting him to look back at her once he realised what was happening.

"Why did you—" he began before she cut him off.

"I wasn't about to let you go up there alone. Come on, we can do this. My sister's tough, but she isn't tougher than the both of us." Makoto reached over to take Ren's hand, and as the two of them were pushed out onto the top of the casino, they looked around.

"I wasn't expecting the two of you to come alone," Sae's shadow teased, her voice sounding as if it were coming through a speaker. As both Ren and Makoto looked around on high-alert, the floor beneath them began to shift. Parts shifted away, and other parts dropped below, leaving them standing in the middle of a giant roulette wheel.

Sae rose up from the floor on the opposite side to them, and as he yanked his hand away from Makoto's, Ren stepped between the two sisters, ready to summon his persona at a moment's notice.

"Cute, but you needn't bother. If I wanted to make an attempt on either of your lives, I'd have done so already," Sae teased, but Ren didn't falter.

"We're here to take—" he began, only to be cut off by Shadow Sae again.

"Yes, I know, you're the phantom thieves and you're here to take my heart, blah blah blah. You know, the way you took out the rest of your targets made you seem scary, but I can see that you're little more than scared children. But that's enough talk, let's get to the part where you try to attack me." As she moved one foot forward, the cut in her dress gave a view halfway up her thigh—the look on her face told them that such a sight hadn't been unintentional.

Makoto grabbed onto Ren's arm, then pulled him back a bit. She figured that they were far enough away from Sae that she could lean forward to tell him something without her being able to hear them. "I don't know if we can take her on with just the two of us, Joker," Makoto admitted, feeling a little overwhelmed by the sight of her sister in such a demonic state.

Ren looked back at Makoto, then over towards Sae. "We'll have to try," he replied, brandishing his weapon. Though she remained unsure that they would be able to achieve much, Makoto joined him, and the two of them stood aside one another, opposing the dungeon's boss. As the shadow looked back at them, she grinned, then rose a hand into the air.

"Let's make a bet, shall we?" she asked, before stepping back. Between the two parties, a series of possible bets formed on the floor. As Ren looked over them, he got the feeling that he and Makoto were going to be in for a rough time.

Three bets later, the two of them had lost just about all of their fighting spirits, with Makoto on the verge of collapsing while Ren failed to summon his persona due to a spell that the shadow had cast on him. Looking back at his teammate, he realised that she had been right: there was no way that the two of them were going to win the battle that they were in. Glancing back towards the shadow, he thought hard for solutions. If only Futaba had been here to come up with a battle strategy.

Suddenly, he recalled his previous interaction with Sae, when she had visited Sojiro in LeBlanc. It had only been brief, but the real Sae had been charmed by him, he was sure. It was just a glance, but there had been a small flush on her face. He almost felt bad theorising about such a thing when Sae's sister was right there beside him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Standing up straight, he shook off his fatigue and looked towards Sae's shadow.

"I don't think you've ever looked more attractive than you do right at this very moment," Ren called out. The shadow very obviously wasn't expecting to hear that, but the surprise didn't last very long.

"Ah, you think you're smart," she muttered, chuckling to herself. "If you think your charm is going to work on me, you're sorely mistaken. I already have this battle won, you're just trying to buy yourself time."

"If that's true," Ren replied, "then there would be no point in trying to woo you, and that's not what I'm doing. I've just been wanting to mention it for a while, and the moment where our loss is almost assured seems like the best time, right? Seeing as we're probably going to die anyway?"

Shadow Sae looked at him for a moment, then moved a hand to her hip. "You must be a fool if you think—"

"I could be," he interjected. "People tell me I'm a fool—people who probably know a lot more than I do, but is it so foolish to want to tell such a beautiful woman that you think she's cute?"

"It is when she's trying to murder you, and your saying so is so obviously just a way for you to distract her."

"Distract you from what? There's only the two of us, and we don't exactly have any tricks up our sleeve. Say, if you're going to kill us anyway, why not... y'know... give me a nice view to take into the afterlife with me." It was as if Ren could see the cogs turning inside Shadow Sae's head as she tried to process what she was being offered. More than anything else, she enjoyed taking risks, right? The thrill of the game was unmatched, he wagered, and the look on his face made it clear that he wasn't asking for mercy.

"You're... serious?" she asked, letting out a sigh. She sounded more disappointed than anything else.

"Absolutely," he replied, with a nod. As Makoto watched the scene unfold, she wasn't sure what to think. Was Ren seriously flirting with her sister? Moreover, was he doing that because he wanted to win the fight, or because he actually wanted to flirt with Sae? It was a conflict of emotions that she felt, and she didn't much like any of the options. But still, in the interest of not losing to her sister, she stepped forward with Ren.

"Completely serious. Joker was just saying to me a few minutes before we started fighting that he hoped he got the opportunity to spend some time alone with you first."

As Shadow Sae looked at both of them, it was a pitying glance that she gave. It didn't look like she was much interested in whatever flirtations that they had to give, but it was as if the mere fact that they had opted to flirt with her had given them an ounce of sympathy from her. She pinched her nose, then sighed.

"Alright. What is it that you want, exactly?" Ren looked over towards Makoto, who gave a short nod, then reached forward to take his hand. He looked back towards the shadow, trying to figure out how to respond.

Within moments, the distance between the two parties had closed. Ren and Makoto crossed the arena to stand with Sae, and the shadow had looked upon the two teenagers, a mixture of curiosity and arousal in her gaze because although the shadow had given her best face of disinterest before, it was obvious that the idea of fooling around with the two of them was at least halfway interesting to her. She placed her hand against Makoto's shoulder, and as the younger Niijima looked up at her sister's shadow, she wondered whether Sae could even tell whether it was her own sister that she was touching.

Sae's other hand settled at Ren's chest, fumbling with his outfit for a moment before she slipped her hand into his shirt. She looked positively excited to be groping him, but Ren didn't want her to be the one having all of the fun. He reached over to slip his hand against her dress, though he didn't immediately push inside. Feeling as if those yellow eyes were staring daggers at him, he pressed his palm up against one of her tits and gave the hefty boob a firm grope, prompting the shadow to let out a soft sigh of pleasure as she leaned into his touch. When her reaction turned out to be a positive one, he groped again, watching as the shadow bit down on her lower lip with a soothing moan.

Ren cast a glance over to Makoto. Her face was flushed red. He wondered, what was she going to do? Shadow Sae had the body of her sister, and the personality of her sister in many ways... could she really bring herself to get involved? Ren wouldn't have blamed her if she couldn't, and he hoped that was obvious, but how successful he would be by himself, he didn't know. His gaze turned back towards Sae, and after pulling his hand back from her chest he stepped forward, reached down and slipped his hand between the slit along her thigh. His hand on the shadow's bare skin, he leaned up to press a kiss against her lips, hoping that the motion felt as passionate for her as he was intending for it to. He had experience with women, even older women, but something about Sae intimidated him.

The kiss went alongside his hand pulling the front of her dress out of the way, and with no subtlety whatsoever, he slipped his hand into the front of her panties, two curious fingers sliding up against her snatch. Makoto moved close, watched Ren's actions curiously and then reached out to grope at her sister's chest just as Ren had, surprising both Ren and Sae as the shadow opened her eyes again. A little pleasured gasp, one that had definitely come from the groping of her chest and not Ren's curious fingers, then Sae pulled back from the kiss to look at Makoto, her gaze silently recognising just how wrong it was for the two of them to be doing such a thing, but she didn't stop Makoto, nor did she want to.

Reaching forward, Sae pulled her dress aside with one hand, exposing her tit. Then she placed a hand against the back of Makoto's head, pulled her sister forward and pressed her face against the exposed tit, hoping that Makoto could figure out the rest. Ren saw fit to leave the two of them to it for a moment, stepping away a little while keeping his hand stuffed down Sae's panties. Her pubic hair tickled against his wrist as he slid the two fingers up against her snatch's opening, then used them to spread her open, a third finger sliding down between them to push up against the opening itself.

Makoto eagerly suckled at her sister's teat, tried not to think too hard about why it felt good to be doing that and focused on sating her sister's desire so that she and Ren could make their escape without issue. As she did, the shadow reached down to begin disrobing Makoto, first getting rid of her shoulder pads, then after dropping them to the floor, pulling away her mask. As her sister's face was revealed, not that it had been a surprise at that point, Sae leaned down to press a kiss against her lips, with Ren taking the opportunity to pull the mature woman's panties down, then helping her step out of them.

"Do you have anywhere more comfortable that we could take this?" he asked, tossing the panties aside. As Sae pulled back from Makoto's lips to answer him, Makoto stepped back to strip herself of the rest of her clothing, prompting Ren to do the same.

"We don't need to go anywhere. I have a lot more control here than you seem to be aware of," Sae replied, then raised her hand. With a wave of it, their surroundings suddenly changed, with the boss battle arena closing in and the decor shifting into that of a bedroom. Close to them, a bed sprung up from the ground, looking as comfy as a bed could possibly be. The walls finished shifting, leaving the three of them in a hotel-sized bedroom with furniture and decor matching the rest of the casino. Shadow Sae grinned to herself, then began to disrobe in front of the two teenagers.

It was at this point that Makoto glanced over towards Ren before flushing furiously. He was actually naked. She was actually naked. Oh, god, what had they gotten themselves into? Ren didn't seem too bothered by it, all considered, or perhaps he was just pretending. Either way, he reached out to take Makoto's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before joining Shadow Sae on the bed, who had, in the meanwhile, finished undressing and taken her place at the top of it.

As Ren sat down, Sae went right for him, grabbing him by the shoulders to pull him down onto the bed with her. Makoto sat there and watched as Ren was pulled between her sister's legs, with his cock already pressed up against the inside of her thigh. It was clear that Sae didn't want to waste any more time. Makoto shuffled close but didn't dare to interrupt them, and before either she or Ren could prepare for what was about to happen, Sae reached down to align him with her own already-wet entrance then slipped him inside.

A sweet moan signalled her pleasure, and as Makoto neared Sae reached up to grab the back of her head, then pulled her sister down to press a kiss against her lips. The surprise from Makoto was immediate, and at first, she tried to pull herself back.

"What are you—" But before she could get any further, Sae pulled her head back down again and forced her into a deep kiss. She pushed her tongue into her sister's mouth, waggled the muscle around Makoto's own and pulled back only once the teen began struggling to breathe. Makoto's heart was pounding inside her chest, and once she managed to catch her breath, she went right back down to return the kiss, not knowing just how much she would enjoy kissing her older sister until the two of them had already made out. Did that make her a bad person? After all, it wasn't clear whether Sae knew she was looking at her own sister—this version of Sae, anyway, seeing as she hadn't mentioned it—so she couldn't exactly hold her responsible.

All the same, Makoto didn't feel an ounce of guilt. She was too wrapped up in the pleasure for that. She kissed Sae until she couldn't kiss her anymore, her lips beginning to feel sore, and as she pulled back, she laid beside her sister to watch the way that Ren fucked her.

He had been going at it for a few minutes already at that point. It wasn't his first time, but he wasn't exactly experienced. Having not wanted to get in the way of the two sisters, he had lifted himself up to kneel further down the bed, then spread Sae's legs further to slip between them—something Sae's surprisingly athletic form didn't have much trouble accommodating. He lifted her legs up and laid them over his shoulders, something which Sae had been too distracted kissing her sister to pay much attention to, but as Makoto pulled back to lay beside her, the shadow looked down upon Ren and let out a small chuckle.

"You're a brave one," she told him, winking as she did. "And a pretty gifted one, too. Did you know he was packing such a monster dick in his pants, Makoto?" The dropping of Makoto's name overshadowed any surprise she might have had at learning that Ren had been carrying around a pretty big dick that entire time. Her cheeks flushed, and she was about to pull back again when Sae leaned over to give her younger sister's tits the same treatment that Makoto had given hers only a few minutes prior. With one arm reaching behind Makoto to ensure that she didn't escape, Sae suckled hard at her sister's teat, listening closely for whatever reaction the younger girl might have.

Still in shock, Makoto couldn't do much more than moan and gasp in surprise, but she practically fed her tit to Sae, overcome with the feeling of pleasure that her sister was providing. "I love this so much," Makoto whined. "God, why do I love this?" With that, Sae pulled her head back from Makoto again and grinned up at her little sister.

"I have something that I think you'll like even more," she told her. With that, she pulled away from Ren and sat up, then used her hand to push him back. When he was near the base of the bed, she slipped between him and Makoto, then bent over on all fours, waggling her behind at Ren while she reached for Makoto's hips. As Ren watched her, he began to wonder if they really were the ones doing the seducing. Suffice it to say, the sight of such a perfect behind swaying in front of him was too much for him to handle. He shuffled forward, placed one hand at Sae's hip and used the other to line himself up with her pussy, then in one swift movement threw his hips forward and buried himself to the base inside her.

The moan that she gave in response was quickly silenced when she buried her head between Makoto's legs, her arms wrapping around the younger sister's waist to pull Makoto towards her, and as Makoto looked down, watching Sae plant her lips against her pussy, she felt more powerful than she ever had done before. Here was her sister, who by all accounts had spent the last few years of her life in a parental role, and certainly by Makoto's account been unfair to her for much of that time, servicing Makoto's needs. Empowering didn't cover it, though Makoto didn't know what to do with the rush of adrenaline at first. She settled for simply placing her hand against the back of her sister's head, then began to slowly grind against her as the pleasure rose—it was the first time that Makoto had been eaten out, but apparently, her sister was pretty skilled at it.

With Makoto's pussy pressed against her face, Sae's tongue did most of the work, exploring around within the teenage pussy to figure out what her sister's most sensitive spots were. The arms she had wrapped around her sister's legs made sure that Makoto couldn't pull away, and when she found those pleasure spots she had been searching for she immediately put them to use. Giving the clit a kiss, she looked up at Makoto with a seductive gaze, then took the clit between her lips to suckle on it for a moment. Her tongue flicked against it first while the clit had been in her mouth, then again once the nub slipped free, then she began to bounce it on her tongue while Makoto ground her hips against her face, each moment bringing the younger sister closer and closer to climax.

Meanwhile, behind Sae, Ren had picked up a faster pace than he had been able to manage when he had been between her legs. It probably helped that her soft, round behind kept bouncing him back each time that he gave a hard thrust forward, though if he really wanted to bury himself to the base inside her and grind there for a couple of seconds, making Sae moan out with pleasure each time that he did, he was capable of that, too. Over time, the hands he had against her hips moved over to settle at her behind instead, where he softly squeezed her ass. It looked so delicate beneath his fingers, and yet as Sae slammed her hips back against him, she was being anything but delicate with herself.

Ren could feel his climax approaching around the same time that he watched Makoto experience much the same thing, and as the two looked at each other, a little embarrassed that they were going to watch one another climax, they realised that they had been outdone by Sae, who either hadn't been brought to climax yet or had covered it up pretty well. 

Sae pulled back from her sister's pussy and slid her fingers up against the entrance instead, sliding those inside while she looked up towards Makoto's pleasured face. "That's it, baby. Cum for me. I want to feel your pussy cum around my fingers," she spoke, in an almost-whisper, that delicate tone sending a shiver along Makoto's spine as she thrust against her sister's fingers, so needy for pleasure, and who could blame her?

Suddenly, Ren pushed the head of his cock right up against the depths of Sae's cunt, the head slipping right against her womb, then as he let out a sigh of pleasure his cum began to fill her, rope after rope firing out alongside his intense orgasm. At the same time, Sae's experienced fingers managed to bring her sister to orgasm, a gush of Makoto's own fluid spraying out onto her sister's face. The shadow was happy to take the blast, and she even lapped at what she could on her cheek once Makoto was finished.

Moving her hips forward, Sae popped off Ren's cock and rolled over onto her side, away from Makoto. As she helped her sister down onto the bed, she gave Makoto's inner thigh a soft pat. "I hope you have another round in you, boy, because I expect you to show my cute little sister the pleasure that you just showed me." Ren stopped short of asking exactly what pleasure she was referring to seeing as she apparently hadn't climaxed, slipped between Makoto's legs and then looked down at her, wondering whether Makoto even wanted what was about to happen. As the younger Niijima looked up at him, she offered a small, supportive nod, then wrapped her legs weakly around his waist.

After seeing that, Ren couldn't wait any longer. His cock was already hard again, the pat on Makoto's inner thigh from Sae having been hotter to him than he cared to admit, and after lining up with Makoto's snatch, he pushed right inside, watching the pleasured reaction on her face as he did. As Makoto looked up at him, it was obvious that neither of them had expected things to go that way, and yet, despite the fact that they were supposed to be seducing Sae into submission, it somehow made sense that the two of them should have sex, too. If nothing else, Sae seemed to be enjoying it, a hand between her legs as she watched.

Ren reached down, took Makoto's hands, reached those hands up towards the pillow and then entwined their fingers. He leaned down, pressed a kiss against her lips, and picked up the pace of his thrusting until each one gave a quiet slap as his thighs clashed with Makoto's. For her part, Makoto moaned out with each deep thrust inside—it was clear by the way that her legs tightened around him with what energy she had left that she wanted to fuck him just as badly as Sae wanted to watch them go at it. Sae tapped at her chin with her free hand and silently wondered how long Makoto had been hiding a crush on the boy who had, in the space of only a couple of minutes, been inside the both of them. She almost felt a little bad for taking him away, and yet... her pussy ached for a second round, though she knew she wouldn't be able to get one so easily, not without betraying just how horny she was for that teenage boy who had come to steal her heart.

Huh. How about that?

Ren pulled his hands down from Makoto's and slid them up against her thighs, pushing her legs back until they were almost all the way to Makoto's chest. As she laid there beneath him, pinned, Makoto watched him move up again, moving his feet until they were pressed at either side of her hips, then his rhythm changed drastically. It wasn't thrusting anymore, it was hammering, and each deep stroke had the head of his cock pushing right up against her womb, much the same way that it had Sae's. The pleasure was indescribable, and just a couple of moments trapped in his new position had her cumming a second time, far more intensely than she had the first.

Sae moved up alongside Ren, wrapped her arm around him and leaned back to watch the way he was pounding away at her sister's pussy. "Fuck, yes. Give it to her. Oh, give it to her good. Why couldn't you have fucked me like that? You're such a monster, she's going to be sore for weeks." The words of... well, whatever her intention had been with them, only encouraged Ren further, and he didn't stop pounding Makoto until he hit his climax, then he buried himself inside her and flooded her womb just as he had done with Sae's only a few minutes prior, though with Makoto's comparatively tighter cunt wrapped around him, it felt better than it had before—not that he would dare say that.

Sae trembled, having almost brought herself to an orgasm in the interim, and as she sat a few feet away from the other two, she debated asking Ren to give her a second-round... but no, she couldn't give in to temptation. She couldn't get distracted. She had given the two of them their final pleasures, and now she was going to—

They began crawling towards her. What were they doing? In an instant, she backed up and off the bed, and then the room fell away, revealing the same battle arena that they had been in before, but the two naked teenagers didn't stop pressing on her. The distance between them closed, and Sae had been unable to summon her powers in time—the next thing she knew, Ren had picked her up, slipped his hands underneath her ankles, flipped her legs up towards her own head and hoisted her in the air. His hands found rest at the back of her head, where his fingers entwined, and with Makoto's help, he managed to line himself up with her cunt at just the right angle to slam himself inside all the way to the base.

"You... you bastard..." Sae muttered, each hard thrust pulling a whine of pleasure from her. "It feels so much bigger than it did before. Fuck, what did you do...? Ah... I'm... you won't make me cum. There's no way. I'd never cum for a cock like yours." Deep thrust after deep thrust, each one tugging at her ability to speak. If the two teenagers had assaulted her with a move such as this one right away, it might not have had the same effect, but the fact that Sae could feel her own orgasm rising inside her made her feel obligated to let Ren keep going, if only for a moment, though her ability to listen to that side of her hadn't been very strong at first. With each thrust, the voice grew louder, and her moans much the same.

Makoto leaned forward, latched her lips onto her sister's clit and began to suckle the same way that Sae had with hers earlier on, revelling in the way that it made Sae twitch. Ren's balls slapped up against Makoto's chin with every thrust, though, and it didn't take long for her to grow tempted to do something with those, too. That curiosity eventually became her dropping her head lower and taking those balls into her mouth, then following Ren's thrusts with her head as best as she could in order to give the tasty orbs a good long suck, though they kept slipping out—still if Ren had been able to see just how desperately Makoto was chasing after his balls, he would have enjoyed it.

Sae's attempts at speech had become little more than needy whines as she struggled within Ren's grip, her pussy twitching and throbbing so hard that she thought it might go numb. She could barely even think, and her eyes were filled with tears. As her orgasm rose, rose further and eventually hit, her eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open, tongue slipping free from her mouth to fling saliva over anything that happened to be in front of her. The tightness around his cock brought Ren to his own climax, and with a final, deep thrust he gave Sae her second creampie, filling her womb up with a fresh load of cum to replace the one that had slipped out of her in the meantime.

Makoto leaned up again, prepared to lick at her sister's clit and did so just in time for Sae to lose control of her bladder, a sudden spurt of piss catching her sister in the forehead. Makoto closed her eyes and accepted the stream of urine, even opening her mouth to taste some out of an animalistic urge to do so as it streamed down her face.

And then just as quickly as they had hoisted her up, they settled Sae back down on the ground again, the shadow barely even able to speak after the treatment that she had gotten from the two teenagers. Ren and Makoto looked at each other, their cheeks flushed slightly and quickly got dressed. 

"I'm so glad that worked," Makoto muttered, running a hand along her own forearm in embarrassment. Ren nodded, then quickly grabbed Sae's treasure.

"We should leave," he said, to which Makoto nodded in agreement, then the two of them left together, leaving Sae to lay exhausted on the floor, mumbling something about how they weren't as good as they thought they were.

The further trials that the Phantom Thieves faced in the following days distracted Ren and Makoto too much for them to talk about what had happened, and it wasn't until weeks later, close to the end of the year, that they were finally given an opportunity to do so—forced, really. Sae sat across from them, having brought Ren to their apartment by saying that she had some important news for him.

"You were supposed to be going to prison today," she told him, prompting Makoto to raise an eyebrow.

"Sis—"

"Let me finish, Makoto. You were supposed to be, but I managed to figure out a way to get you out of it. You're welcome."

"Thank you, Niij—" Ren began, only to be interrupted.

"You can let me finish, too. I didn't do it for free, but I know just how the two of you can pay me back." With that, she opened up her jacket, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Makoto and Ren looked at one another, then back towards Sae, a thousand questions running through their minds, but chief among them: who was getting fucked first?


End file.
